


The Devil is in the Details

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Elven Justice Systems, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Maeglin's release from the Halls of Mandos was only on the condition that someone could keep him under control.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Maeglin | Lómion
Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to play around with A/B/O dynamics but I couldn't figure out how to fit it into Tolkien-verse until now.
> 
> Basically, the way it works is elves who break the law are given a "Contract" with someone else, entering into an A/O relationship. Most contracts end after a set period, but since Maeglin did so much, his is for life.

When he’d accepted Maeglin’s contract, he hadn’t fully understood what it meant. He’d have taken it either way, but he’d have liked to have a warning. The first time it had happened, Maeglin had spent the first several days fighting off the urges on his own before returning to Glorfindel for help.

He supposed it made sense. It stopped the elf from running off on his own since he never knew when he was going to need Glorfindel.

The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower shut his door behind him, breathing in deeply as he entered the room. The familiar scent of arousal filled the room. “It’s been a while,” he said softly to the closed curtains around his bed.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Maeglin hissed from inside the curtains. Glorfindel could only imagine what he must look like, tousled and hot and needy.

Glorfindel instead walked to his bathing chambers, beginning to fill the tub with warm water. It only took a few moments before soft footsteps hurried after him. “Glorfindel I order-”

“I’m in need of a bath unless you’d like me to fuck you while covered in orc guts.”

“I don’t care.”

Glorfindel looked up. Maeglin was standing in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. His face was flushed and there was a large stain over the front of his pants.

“How long?”

“Four days.”

Glorfindel sighed. “We’ve talked about this-”

“I hate you.”

He pushed himself to his feet, crossing the room to draw Maeglin into his arms. “No, you don’t,” he murmured into his dark hair.

Maeglin’s tough demeanor cracked and he leaned into the touch, shivering. “I’ve been waiting here since yesterday.”

“If you’d gone to Elrond he would have summoned me-”

“No!”

“You can trust him,” Glorfindel said. “He allowed you into his valley, after all.”

Maeglin only grunted. “Enough talking. More fucking.”

Glorfindel glanced back at the tub. It was clear Maeglin needed him sooner, rather than later. “Alright,” he conceded.

Maeglin wasted no time in stripping Glorfindel’s clothing. Although he knew Maeglin preferred to stay as dressed as possible, Glorfindel returned the favor, baring his overheated flesh to the air.

Glorfindel sunk to the floor, laying Maeglin out on his back on the stone tiles. Immediately Maeglin rolled onto his stomach. He wouldn’t let Glorfindel take him from the front, not until he was even more gone with need. It was one of the strange ways he tried to remain in control.

“Door… locked?” Maeglin moaned, and Glorfindel nodded.

“It is,” he promised, slipping his hand between Maeglin’s legs. The elf’s hole was already dripping and gaping open, a strange result of the contract between them that Glorfindel would never understand.

“Hurry up!” Maeglin snarled.

Glorfindel nodded and pressed himself into Maeglin’s waiting hole. The smith only grew more aroused, more needy and desperate. It made sense, Glorfindel mused, that this was seen as a punishment.

In exchange for being allowed out of Mandos’ Halls, Maeglin had needed someone willing to enter a contract with him. The closest approximation he’d ever stumbled across was an animal’s heats. It was an old tradition, used in place of putting elves in jail, but the thing that set Maeglin’s contract apart was that it was for life. 

The contracts seemed simple enough on the outside, Glorfindel was supposed to keep Maeglin out of trouble, but in truth, they were far more complicated.

In order to control him, to stop him from running away the first chance he got, Maeglin had to need Glorfindel. And so, every so often and with little warning, Maeglin would be overcome with a horrible lust that only the contract holder could sate.

Unless one of the Valar themselves intervened, Maeglin would always be bound to Glorfindel or whomever Glorfindel might choose to give the contract to.

He’d never admit it out loud, but Glorfindel knew that one of Maeglin’s greatest fears was having his contract given to someone else. He’d never do it, of course, he wasn’t cruel, but Maeglin didn’t seem to understand that.

A whine from Maeglin pulled him from his thoughts, and Glorfindel stroked his forehead, shushing him gently. “I’m close,” he promised.

Judging by Maeglin’s pants when he’d undressed him, the smith had already spent himself more than once, but without Glorfindel, it would do him no good.

Maeglin came first, and his muscles clenched, sending a wave of pleasure through Glorfindel. It was enough to push him over the edge and he climaxed, pumping Maeglin full of his seed.

“Better?” he asked, rubbing Maeglin’s back.

“A bit,” was the weak reply.

“The tub is nearly overflowing.” Glorfindel pushed himself to his feet, hurrying to stop the water. He wasn’t at all surprised when Maeglin settled himself into the tub, blinking up at him as though challenging him to protest.

But he had a hard time denying the smith anything when he was in the middle of a heat, and instead crawled into the tub beside him. Maeglin sat in his lap, his back pressed against Glorfindel’s chest. “Again,” he ordered.

He took Maeglin once more in the tub, then again in the bed. But the elf was still shaking and moaning. Glorfindel stroked his hair. “You know the longer you wait-”

“Yes, damn it,” Maeglin snapped.

Glorfindel stroked his hair again, then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I won’t force you to do anything-”

“I wouldn’t listen-”

“But please don’t harm yourself.”

Maeglin nodded and pushed himself onto his knees, presenting his ass to Glorfindel once again.

Glorfindel sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Once the heat was over, Maeglin would need at least a few days to heal, if not longer. Elrond could speed the healing process, but Maeglin rarely allowed it. If it were up to the smith, Glorfindel would carry him back to his home on the edge of the valley and leave him to heal by himself.

But Glorfindel never allowed that, instead insisting on keeping an eye on Maeglin while he recovered. Then Maeglin would disappear again, coming out only if they sent for him or if he needed something.

“Harder,” Maeglin hissed, wriggling back against Glorfindel. “I need you to fuck me, not make love.”

Glorfindel responded by pulling out of him entirely.

“Hey!”

Glorfindel swatted his ass. If Maeglin wanted him to be rough, he’d be rough. But on his own terms.

He flipped Maeglin onto his back, then plowed into him again before he could complain, thrusting hard enough to knocking Maeglin’s head into the headboard. He was just grateful he had the area to himself, and that there was no one else on the other side of the wall to complain.

Maeglin could get very vocal at times.

As if to prove his point, the smith tilted his head back and let out a wail. Not long after, Glorfindel finished inside of him again, then rubbed Maeglin with his hand until the smith came with a shudder.

Maeglin didn’t immediately harden, which Glorfindel counted as a win. It meant he might be nearing the end of the heat. Or that they were at least going to have a brief respite.

He brought them both a glass of water, pressing it to Maeglin’s lips and forcing him to drink when he refused. Glorfindel sat against the headboard and sipped his own glass, watching as Maeglin began to writhe again.

Clearly he wasn’t going to get much rest.

Glorfindel ignored him for the time being, leaving Maeglin to rub himself into the bed, too proud to beg for another fucking just yet. He’d get there eventually.

Instead of using words to ask, Maeglin began pressing kisses up Glorfindel’s legs, spending extra time on his inner thighs. When it became obvious he wasn’t just going to get what he wanted, he took Glorfindel’s cock into his mouth.

Glorfindel let out a soft sigh, sitting his glass aside before he spilled it. Maeglin sucked him desperately, as though he was a dying man being offered water. His cheeks bulged obscenely, and drool dripped from his mouth. He lavished his attention on the tip of Glorfindel’s cock, not wanting to take him fully down his throat.

Glorfindel reached and tousled his hair, stroking sweat from his brow. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Keep going.” As deep in the heat as he was, Maeglin would get just as much from the seed if it spilled in his throat as if it did in his ass.

Tears of humiliation dripped down Maeglin’s cheeks. As much as Glorfindel would like to soothe them away, he knew it would do no good.

Instead, he knotted his hand in Maeglin’s hair and pushed his cock further down his throat. “Swallow,” he said, and Maeglin did obediently, taking Glorfindel as far as he could go.

When he came he held Maeglin’s head tightly, forcing him to drink it all down. The smith climaxed without ever being touched, then pulled his head away from Glorfindel’s crotch.

“Come here.” Glorfindel drew him into his arms and Maeglin curled against him, too tired to complain. “Rest for a few minutes,” he murmured into his lover’s dark hair. “Then I’ll take you again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for more in this series with Glorfindel and Maeglin... but I also have plans for a few other misbehaving elves..... -squints at the sons of Feanor-


End file.
